1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sleep-preventing alarm operable in conjunction with a motor vehicle and more particularly pertains to providing a periodic visual and audible alert to thereby preclude a driver of a motor vehicle from falling asleep with a sleep-preventing alarm operable in conjunction with a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sleep prevention alarms is known in the prior art. More specifically, sleep prevention alarms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing a user from falling asleep are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,494 to Setser discloses a sleep sensing apparatus for use on automotive vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,879 to Cielaszyk discloses an intermittently repeating alarm mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,514 to Mazzola discloses a stay-awake alarm. U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,478 to Smey discloses a sleep preventing device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,665 to Manning discloses a driver's sleep or fatigue alarm. U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,030 to Chiu discloses a sleep-preventing alarm device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a sleep-preventing alarm operable in conjunction with a motor vehicle that allows a periodic visual and audible alert to be generated based upon the discretion of a driver.
In this respect, the sleep-preventing alarm operable in conjunction with a motor vehicle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a periodic visual and audible alert to thereby preclude a driver of a motor vehicle from falling asleep.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved sleep-preventing alarm operable in conjunction with a motor vehicle which can be used for providing a periodic visual and audible alert to thereby preclude a driver of a motor vehicle from falling asleep. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.